1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark eliminating system for removing burning particulates from a hot gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the recurring problems in a baghouse installation for filtering flue gases generated by large industrial incinerators used to dispose of trash and garbage is the possibility of fire in or on the filter media. This occurs as a result of the sparklets burning particulates entrained in the flue gases being deposited on the filter bags as the flue gases flow into the baghouse. In the past, a variety of methods have been used to pretreat the flue gases to abate this problem including passing the gases through wire mesh screening or directing the flue gases through a series of baffles or similar arrrangement. However, most of those arrangements have been relatively complex or difficult to maintain and have met with only limited success.